Rebirthing Frerard
by IeroIsMyWay
Summary: Eh, summaries usually destroy the beauty of the story.. so :x
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rebirthing. [Frerard]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor own any of these characters mentioned in this story, it is purely fictional.

**Rating**: T [language, etc. Depends on the chapters]

**Main Characters**: Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero.

With a lump in my throat. I glanced at Gerard laying on the couch, groaning in pain. Letting whimpers out here and there. Watching his headache worsen. He shut his eyes. Having an expression of agonizing pain. He got these headaches often. We'd give him medicine for it. But.. it was no help. Sometimes, the headaches were so bad, we would have to go to the hospital- just to hear the same thing. '_It's nothing too big, you shouldn't worry. Just give him these pills, and he'll be okay._' Is sleeping pills a good way to subside the pain? No.

The headaches, drained Gerard from his life. Socializing wasn't even possible. Cause, when he didn't have the headaches. He would.. just stay in his room. Too afraid to head out, cause he worried that they'd come while he was with people. The headaches, weakened Gerard. Like his.. his strength gave in to him. The headaches, would make Gerard, dizzy. If Gerard stood to his feet. He'd have to do that slowly, or he'd end up falling on the floor. Like many times before. I sometimes wished. I could take the pain away from him. Just to not see him suffer the way he did. I've seen him.. through his life, handle things, and he'd always been strong about it. But when it came to this one headache.

He would grow vulnerable and give in to the pain, curling into a ball, whining out until he cried himself to was another thing. Gerard was constantly tired. He rarely slept at night, cause the headaches would keep him up, and he'd sleep in the day time. Gerard lost interest in eating. That, that really worried me. I'd try.. and give him shakes, something fulfilling, Mom and Dad would do the same, but.. they sort of stopped, cause.. i think they thought it took no affect on Gerard. He looked sick.. he had these bags, dark circles under his eyes. Then you see his thin body, his constant trembling, smoking hands. Smoking, was the only thing Gerard had left.

No one tried to take that away from him, cause that's all he has been going on for a few months now. It felt like a decade, that these headaches disturbed him. I haven't seen Gerard smile, in months. I haven't heard him laugh, in months. The doctors knew shit, cause.. there was something more to this, that, no one got. The suspicion, got me, and Dad stood quiet asleep in their room. While i stood out here, with Gerard. Watching him close his eyes, holding his head, letting groans, moans, whines, anything out. In need of desperate relief from the pain. I let a shaky breath out, trying to coo him better. I looked up at the clock that read 1:32 a.m.

I would wait for him to fall asleep, before i did. I was protective over him, yes. He was my brother, what do you expect?School was a problem, definitely. For both me and Gerard. Cause Gerard would fall asleep between the times 2 and 3 a.m. I would fall asleep shortly after him. And be sure to wake up at 7, then i'd have to wake Gerard up. Only getting 4 hours of sleep, every night. Gerard woke up without a struggle. Himself for a few hours. Until lunch hit. That's when his headaches would return, from the noise. He would go to the nurses office, then i'd hear my name being called from the loud speaker. I would get my homework, before heading to the office. Greeted by a frustrated, pained Gerard- rubbing his temples.

I breathed out when i noticed i was in thought. The room was silent. I looked over at Gerard. And my heart was about to fall out my mouth when i saw him. He was literally purple in the face. Pale in the flesh. I panicked, running up to him, listening for a heart beat. Getting nothing.

"Gerard.." I called out at him, trying to shake him. I realized i was wasting time. I ran in the kitchen, pulling at the cordless black phone.

"Mom.. Mom, Dad.. wake up!" I shouted loudly while my fingers trembled, dialing 911.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****Frank's POV**It was.. a phone call you wouldn't expect at this time of night. 2:45 a.m. And.. it was Mikey. Mikey was, one of my best friends. He called, and told me, "Gerard's not breathing.. we're going to the hospital." That phone call caught me totally off guard while my eyes shot open, hopping off the bed. I knew Gerard, as Mikey's brother, and the guy who never socialized. I knew about the problems he had, Mikey wouldn't always tell me much though. I remember one time, going to his house. Me and Mikey stood in the living room, Gerard would be in the basement; his room. The door would always stay open, from what i noticed. And all you heard was the constant cries in pain. If he wasn't crying. You would hear him, yelling at himself, or throwing stuff. I never knew what was wrong with him. I left a note, for my family before leaving the house, walking toward the Newark Center Hospital. It wasn't far from here. And.. walking was the only transportation i had. I shuddered to the cold air that hit me hard across the face. Walking breathing? What did that mean? Well of course, I knew what it meant, but, what happened? That worried me, quite a bit. I didn't know him well, but i still had that worry for him. Then the tone in Mikey's voice. So afraid. I sometimes mistaken Mikey for being the older sibling, the way he acted. So protective, father slash mother like. The hospital came into sight while i let a long sigh out. Walking faster. Biting on my lip, entering the lot.**Mikey's POV**Everything was just a blur, passing by. The ambulance came. They took Gerard. They even panicked when they saw him. And now. All we could do was wait in the emergency room. I called Frank, and told him what had happened, cause.. I was.. just.. my mind was racing. I shook my leg repeatedly while Mom and Dad held hands, praying. He was gonna be okay, right? He was.. strong. He wouldn't just give up like that, right? I felt the tears prick. I bit on my lip. I needed hope. I needed faith..Suddenly. I was greeted by an out of breath, pajama wearing Frank. I stood to my feet instantly with a heavy sigh, in some kind of relief. Frank had a blank expression, mixed with worry flush his face. Frank walked closer, asking questions slowly."What.. happened?" He asked, out of breath. I took a deep breath, recapping it all in my head."He-.. just.. stopped breathing.." I tried explaining. Failing."Thanks for coming.." I added on quickly. Frank shrugged it off, like, 'it was nothing', that kind way. We both took our seats once more. Staring, glaring at the swinging doors. Hope hitting at me when i saw a doctor coming through them, but then instead of coming toward me. They'd go toward the deskHours seemed to have passed. We got nothing yet. It was killing me. I paced back and forth while Frank just sat there, watching me. I couldn't be calm while my mind was telling me Gerard was probably dead. "Honey, he's gonna be okay. You know Gerard.." Mom spoke. I looked over at her. Pausing in my paces. That was true. Gerard wouldn't just give up. Cause.. he was strong. He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't do that to Mom, or Dad. The doctor suddenly caught my eye. He stood infront of me, aside from Mom and Dad, across from Frank. I swallowed hard. Looking at him holding his clipboard. He looked into my eyes, like he didn't want to say what he was about to."How is he?" I questioned. Glaring at him. I wasn't 4. He sighed heavily, scratching at his neck."He's in critical, but stable condition." The doctor let out. His voice heavy. I sighed heavily."Well, what happened?" Mom suddenly asked. The doctor turned his attention toward her with another sigh."Mr. Way.. he.. he had a stroke." He breathed out. My eyes widened while i wanted to collapse and die when i heard that..


End file.
